


Birthday Sex 2.0

by enjayas



Series: Please Drink Responsibly [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Chair Sex, Established Relationship, Go-Go Daddy Shiro, JuLance, Lance's Birthday, M/M, One Shot, Power Bottom Keith, Strip Tease, Stripping, a little but of fluff and a WHOLE LOT of smut, a shklance blowjob, angst free!, blowjob, damn Keith can dance..., klance, klance sex, shklance - Freeform, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjayas/pseuds/enjayas
Summary: I'm back with another birthday one shot for our favorite blue boy! (Posting a little early but it'll be Lance's birthdaysomewheresoon...)Last year, Keith wore thigh highs for Lance's birthday. This year, he has another special surprise planned, one that involves a little dance routine from their go-go dancing friend Shiro. Keith may also have a little number of his own up his sleeve too...If you're joining from the PDR AU, this story takes place betweenPMASRandP--R, but it can totally be read as a stand-alone. All you really need to know is that Keith and Lance sometimes fool around with Shiro.





	Birthday Sex 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the songs they dance to are in the fic in case you want to listen along. :)
> 
> I cap my time on quick one shots like these (3 days max) because I have _so many_ other things to be working on (P--R anyone?), but I have to say, despite the fast turnaround, this one came out pretty well!!
> 
> Here's last year's [Birthday Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653680) fic in caes you haven't read it. It awesome to see how much my writing has improved!!

  


  


Birthday dinner extravaganzas had become a thing in their friend group and this occasion, a certain sharpshooter’s 25th birthday, was no exception. Hunk had gone all-out hosting a five-course banquet in Lance’s honor and they’d donned their best button-down shirts and slacks for the occasion. The birthday boy and his boyfriend came home after with their appetites sated and a bag full of leftovers that was likely to last them the better part of the week.

“So, did you have a good birthday?” Keith asked shortly after they’d arrived home.

“Yeah! It’s been great so far. I can’t believe Pidge offered to upgrade our PC for VR. I've been trying to figure out how to do that for weeks! And Hunk with that food...” Lance shook his head, rubbing his belly appreciatively. “He sure knows how to make a guy feel special.”

Keith smiled warmly at his boyfriend.

“What about you, Keith?” Lance eyed him sneakily. “Anything you got planned to make this birthday boy feel extra _special?_ ”

“Well, it’s pretty late, so…” Keith feigned a yawn, stretching one arm overhead.

Lance stepped to him and pulled him closer by the hips. 

“You can yawn all you want, Kogane, but if I know you and your sly ways, my birthday isn’t over yet.” He grinned cockily.

“Oh, really?” Keith quirked an eyebrow and wore a smirk that totally gave him away.

“I was going crazy all through dinner wondering if you had another surprise for me this year,” Lance said in a low voice and dropped to a squat to feel up the back of Keith’s knees. “I specifically didn’t over-indulge on Hunk’s cooking just in case…” He glanced expectantly up at his boyfriend and brought his hand up the back of Keith’s thigh, but there didn’t seem to be any evidence of a sexy surprise underneath.

“Well, I can’t promise you thigh-highs this year…” Keith started, though that explained why Lance kept feeling up his legs under the table during dinner. “But I might have a little something planned.” He smiled with coy satisfaction when Lance’s eyes lit up.

Smirking with confidence, Keith stepped away from his boyfriend and pulled out a chair from under the dining room table. He dragged it across the carpet and set it down firmly in the middle of the living room.

“Sit,” he commanded, plain and simple.

Lance moved rather apprehensively to the chair and hesitated before sitting down.

“Uh… babe? Is this what I think it is? Because last time you tried to give me a lap dance you kinda kicked me in the face…” 

“Okay, first of all, I was drunk, and second, you moved when I said not to!” Keith snapped.

“Is that how you tell it?” Lance chuckled.

“Shut up, okay? You’re gonna like this.”

Seeing Keith’s confidence falter, Lance swallowed his laughter and let him have this one. He parked his butt in the chair, intrigued by wherever Keith was going with this.

“Besides,” Keith continued and flipped open a laptop that was sitting on the table with a pre-made playlist at-the-ready. “I also enlisted some… _professional_ help.” 

“Professional? What, did you get me a stripper or something?” Lance joked, knowing there was no way his historically jealous boyfriend would ever...

“Lance… Shut up and trust me,” Keith replied with a knowing smile and hit the spacebar. A trashy rock cover of _[Pony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfkdhbI-qBA)_ started playing through the laptop’s speakers and the bathroom door just off the side of the living room burst open a moment later, pouring forth fog from a smoke machine Keith had smuggled into their apartment earlier that day. 

“Wait, seriously?” Lance cried, suddenly a little nervous. He held his breath as a rather intimidating silhouette of a man, tall and muscular, emerged from the fog. The white wisps that billowed into the hall bathed the statuesque body that stood in the doorway. Lance recognized those broad shoulders instantly.

“Shiro?” He cocked his head, confused. “What the hell are you-” 

“I hear somebody has a birthday,” Shiro said and strutted towards him dressed in what were clearly tearaway black trousers, a likely also-tearaway and already partially undone shirt, and - Lance’s eyebrow twitched - some surprisingly striking hipster glasses.

Lance gaped at the get-up. It took him a full two seconds after Shiro started dancing to figure out what was happening. 

Shiro. Shiro was his stripper. 

He looked to Keith in shock when it finally clicked. 

“KEITH! YOU DID NOT!”

“Oh, yes, I definitely did!” Keith laughed with delight at how flustered Lance looked. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERI-”

“Shh…” Shiro stepped close and pressed a finger to Lance’s lips. “No talking.”

Lance fell silent. His eyes locked on Shiro as his finger pressed into his bottom lip, pulling it down and trailing softly over his chin. It continued its downward trajectory, drawing a line over the buttons on Lance's chest, and moved lower still, coming to rest tucked under the lip of Lance’s pants. With mischief in his eyes, Shiro pulled his finger away - and the waist of Lance’s pants with it. He let it go with a _SNAP_ that made the birthday boy jolt with surprise in his chair. Shiro backed away, popping the remaining buttons on his shirt in time with the song, a crooked, teasing smile playing on his face. Lance gulped and didn’t dare blink. When Shiro had excused himself from dinner early for _‘another engagement’_ , never in his wildest dreams had he imagined it would be for something like this.

The last button was undone and Shiro shimmied and rolled his shoulders out of his shirt - leaving the bowtie and cuffs on. Lance, suddenly cringing with self-consciousness, turned a vicious shade of scarlet all the way to the nape of his neck and had to avert his eyes when Shiro’s bare chest came out. He’d seen Shiro dance before - hell, he’d seen him naked - but never in such a _personal_ context. Part of him was praying that Shiro wouldn’t come any closer. He didn’t think he could handle it. 

But of course, Shiro did come closer. He stood before Lance, and in a one-two-three combo with the song’s triplet of falling chords put his hands on Lance’s knees, dropped to a squat, and pushed Lance’s legs apart. Lance’s eyes darted with him. Breathless, he barely had any time to recover before Shiro snaked up his body, writhing with the chords as they came back up.

Shiro got closer still, straddling him next. Fully in Lance's lap, he hovered in a half-squat to avoid putting too much weight on him and began bouncing up and down and gyrating in impossible ways, putting on quite the show. Lance immediately put his face in his hands to hide his reddening complexion and peeked through his fingers at what was going on in front of him. If it had been any other run-of-the-mill stripper, he wouldn’t have been nearly so bashful, but it was _Shiro._ The guy that shook his self-confidence and turned him into a flustered mess like no-other, and golly - Lance’s eyes took in the swagger of the shirtless hard body before him - he was a professional, alright. At least Keith, who he could see watching and smirking out of the corner of his eye, seemed to be getting a kick out of his reaction.

“You okay, Lance?” Shiro asked with kind amusement.

Lance managed a nod from behind his fingers.

“Come here…”

A gentle touch met his wrists and Shiro pulled Lance’s hands away from his face. He rubbed his thumbs across the back of Lance’s hands then gently pressed his palms to his bare chest, flexing his pecs one at a time. Painfully aware of how his jaw was hanging open and worried that he looked too much like a thirsty idiot, Lance tried not to ogle too hard, but Shiro’s kind smile abated some of his embarrassment. 

“Don’t be so shy. You can enjoy this,” Shiro coaxed and guided Lance's hands down his torso, pitting his fingers into the divets of his well-defined abs while he performing body roll after body roll that made Lance swear he was made of liquid.

Lance gained enough confidence to let his fingers explore on their own and while he was doing that Shiro slid the black hipster frames off his nose, turned them around, and gently placed them on Lance’s face. 

“There ya go.” Shiro smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Lance glanced up at him, blushing madly again. The glasses were clearly for show as Lance’s vision didn’t blur in the slightest, but he was a bit too focused on the heat building in his cheeks to think too much about it because Shiro had climbed off him and was ‘getting low’ right in front of him. It was quite the view. Lance couldn’t help but stare at how his pants stretched over the round orbs of his ass. Coming up and bending at the waist, Shiro paused for dramatic effect then ripped off his pants a second later to reveal the famed ‘Daddy’ booty shorts from his go-go dancing days. Lance roared with laughter and threw his face in his hands again, finally overcoming the awkwardness of the situation. He ran his fingers into his hair and looked at Keith, too amazed for words. 

_'Happy birthday,’_ Keith mouthed smugly.

Shiro slapped one of Lance's hands against his ass cheek, making sure Lance got a good handful while he twerked against his palm. Lance struggled to contain his laughter. It was everything a cheesy striptease should be... A little bit sexy but mostly trashy, goofy, and - now that Lance was comfortable enough to enjoy it - nothing short of delightful.

“Jesus, Shiro…” Lance giggled and playfully slapped his ass, wishing he had some dollar bills handy in his back pocket.

Keith smirked off to the side and let them carry on, pleased that Lance was enjoying it. Enjoying it _just enough_ \- not too much. He'd made Shiro pick a typical, trashy stripper song on purpose so he wouldn’t be upstaged for what was coming next.

Shiro dropped low again and gripped the edges of the chair. “Alright, birthday boy. Let’s get to your real present.” He spun the seat ninety-degrees so the wide-eyed and unassuming Lance was facing the other man in the room.

“Keith?” Lance blinked at his mildly nervous-looking boyfriend in search of an explanation but didn’t get one. 

Keith settled himself with a steady breath. Determination and focus overtook his features as the music changed to something slower and less aggressive. Lance recognized it immediately as Rihanna’s _[Skin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGTe7BEsB60)_ and the inkling that Keith might be his stripper too wishfully took root in his mind. Lance pulled the fake hipster glasses off his face and sat up straighter. The song choice, alone, already had his full attention.

But Keith didn’t move right away. He just stood tall, with his shoulder square, head cocked slightly to one side, and his weight unevenly distributed between his feet, watching - just watching - Lance through the song’s intro. Keith let his shoulders rise and fall with insinuating, slow breaths and dragged his teeth slowly over his bottom lip, looking Lance up and down with hunger in his eyes. 

And then, when the lyrics kicked in, Keith started to move.

_The mood is set, So you already know what's next..._

He began with a head roll, slow and drawn-out, and let the momentum from it carry through into his shoulders, then his ribcage, letting it flow into his arms as they rose up from his sides. The wave traveled gradually down his spine to his hips and into his legs, all the way down to his toes, one of which pulled rhythmically across the carpet. Maintaining that sway across the length of his body, he pushed the hair back from his face and looked at Lance from beneath suggestive, hooded lids.

Lance dropped the hipster glasses he’d been holding and the black frames skittered, forgotten, across the floor.

 _That, right there, is the love of my life..._ Lance thought, almost unable to believe it as his breath deepened. 

From there, as if knowing exactly when to one-up Lance’s already blown mind, Keith started moving in a way Lance had never seen him move before, and it had him nothing short of mesmerized. 

_I got a secret set I wanna show you, oh_  
_I got a secret I'mma drop 'em to the floor, oh…_

His style was different from Shiro’s, slower, more fluid, _much_ more sensuous. Keith was lighter on his feet too.

Lance’s eyes were wide and unblinking, tracking his every move, soaking in every undulation that rippled through his torso and reverberated along his limbs, catching every artistic turn of his wrist, making note of every subtle, lingering touch of his fingers. Keith’s hands pulled up his thighs then traced along his sides, lifting his shirt and exposing a split-second of bare midriff. They darted across his chest next, one hand sliding up the outer edge of his arm, gently caressing the slope of his neck, then raked sideways through his hair, all the places Lance wished his hands could be. 

Keith’s eyes fell on him and Lance felt anticipation building low in his stomach as he started stepping towards him with the slow beat of the song.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_  
_Baby strip down for me, Go on, take 'em off..._

Keith stopped short just in front of him when there was a lull in the music. 

_Don't worry baby, I'mma meet you halfway,_  
_'Cause I know you wanna see me…_

Lips softly parted, Keith locked on Lance with an unwavering gaze and began exaggeratedly, _deliberately_ undoing his shirt, one painfully slow button at a time. Lance was transfixed. Keith wasn’t even dancing, yet somehow it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and the hint of something red beneath Keith’s shirt had his breath catching in his throat.

_Almost there, So baby don't stop what you're doing_  
_Softer than them other,_

_“Boy I know you wanna touch…”_ Keith mouthed the last line and pulled his shirt closed with a smirk while backing away from Lance. A teasing distance away, he spun around and opened the flaps of his shirt, flashing whatever he was wearing under it to the wall and not to Lance. He cast a smug look over his shoulder like he knew what a little tease he was and rolled his body from side to side in a way that beckoned Lance to come closer, to put his hands on him. Lance fidgeted, desperate to get out of that chair and to get up on Keith, to feel his body writhing against him like that, but Shiro's firm hands pressing on his shoulders kept him in place.

Keith snapped his shirt closed, spun on his toes, and made a beeline for the chair. 

_No teasin', You waited long enough_  
_I'mma throw it at ya, Can't catch it..._

Before Lance knew what was happening, Keith was crawling onto his lap, legs splaying wide, hips moving in close. He pressed his chest against Lance to get his arms out of the sleeves and brushed a freed hand up the side of Lance’s face and into his hair, echoing the lyric ‘ _Don't hold back, You know I like it rough_ ’ in his ear.

“Holy shit…” Lance breathed and squirmed beneath him, getting unbearably heated. Keith left his shirt hanging over Lance’s head when he climbed out of his lap again. Lance fumbled and ripped it off fast to find Keith bent at the waist and stepping out of his pants in a tiny, bright red crop top and matching red thong. The words ‘Hot Cookie’ emblazoned across the chest and crotch of his outfit just about made steam come out of Lance’s ears.

Looking rather proud of himself, Keith did a slow three-sixty so Lance could get a good view.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_  
_Baby strip down for me, Go on, take 'em off_  
_Don't worry baby, I'mma meet you halfway,_  
_'Cause I know you wanna see me..._

Keith held a pose, waiting for Shiro to join him on their makeshift stage. They quietly counted off ‘a five, six, seven, eight…’

_No heels, No shirt, No skirt, All I'm in is just skin..._

They started moving together for the chorus in a routine that had clearly been choreographed by Shiro, if the pelvic thrust-heaviness and stripper-esque quality of the moves were any indication. Lance put a hand over his mouth to hide his ridiculous grin. It was like something out of a sexed-up, boy band music video, but he was loving it! They had so clearly practiced this for him!

_No jeans, Take em off, Wanna feel your skin..._

In a show of athletic prowess, Shiro and Keith leapt onto their hands in near-sync, kicking one leg high then rolling their bodies to the floor, chest-first. They looked right at him while making very suggestive motions with their hips. “Fucking the floor” didn’t really do it justice. They came up, butts bouncing, on all fours and skittered across the floor towards him like that, backs arching and hips twerking to the beat and Lance just couldn’t take it anymore. He slumped in the chair sporting a giddy grin, one hand on his forehead and the other dangling uselessly at his side.

Rising to their feet in their own respective styles, Shiro and Keith approached him and began circling the chair, steadily getting closer, closing in on him. Lance didn't know where to look. One second it was Keith’s sultry swaying hips and hot cookie-clad crotch in front of him, the next a firm hand was drifting down his arm and Shiro’s Daddy booty was jiggling in his face. Unexpectedly flushing again, Lance lost track of everything in a dizzying blur of red and black underwear.

Shiro came around the back of the chair and undid the top three buttons of Lance’s shirt from behind. Keith helped, pulling the widened opening down over his shoulders to partially constrict his arms then leaned over him and licked up Lance’s chest, along his neck to leave a heated breathy gasp in his ear. Lance reflexively clutched at the outside of Keith's thighs and let slip a hushed _'Finally…’_ as the warmth and smoothness of Keith's skin met his fingertips.

“Hold his hands,” Keith instructed and the next thing Lance knew his wrists were being pulled behind the chair by Shiro. 

Lance groaned with want while Keith continued to move just inches away from him. It was torture. He wanted to touch him so badly. It became even more unbearable with what Keith did next.

An arm was thrown over Lance's shoulder. 

“For the birthday boy,” Keith said and swung a leg over to straddle him and promptly began writhing and grinding against him through the tail end of the song.

“A very special birthday boy,” Shiro added and put his mouth on his neck, still holding his hands back.

Lance’s thoughts went foggy as heat rose up from his groin. Keith leaned down and, staying just out of reach, teasingly brushed his lips over his boyfriend’s. Lance’s neck craned reaching for it.

“Come on…” Lance begged and kicked a foot into the floor, having taken all the teasing he could stomach. To his surprise, Keith gave in and brought their lips together. The grip on his wrists loosened too and he was able to bring his hands up to frame Keith’s face while he kissed his boyfriend with pent-up desire. He pulled away abruptly, though, because someone was opening his pants, and it definitely wasn’t Keith.

“Whoa, Shiro…” Lance breathed, suddenly understanding the direction things were going.

Keith got out of the way to make room for the other man, and this time, it was Keith who held his arms back, while Shiro pulled him free of his underwear.

“Keith, is this okay-” Lance asked while Shiro stroked him to full length.

“Shh. Just trust me,” Keith rasped in his ear and held Lance’s arms still.

Lance’s cock was buried deep in Shiro’s throat a moment later, and with a muted gasp, his hips pushed up into it. His breath shook through a long, heated exhale. Lance rolled his head back against Keith and then forward again to catch Shiro’s dark eyes gazing up at him while the head of his cock pulled through his pursed lips. Keith released one of Lance’s hands so he could brush the white lock of hair back from Shiro’s forehead. 

“Oh my god, Shiro…” Lance looked to Keith next with disbelief and love but also a touch unsure. 

“Don’t worry, he’s just getting you wet for me.” Keith’s sultry voice assured him and Lance had to summon all his self-control to not finish on the spot at the promise of what was to come.

Keith watched over his shoulder, tongue poised and sliding over a canine, his heightened breath sounding next to Lance’s ear while he prepped himself with the lube he’d conveniently stashed in a crease of the couch before they’d left for dinner. Watching Shiro unravel Lance like that had given him an idea. It wasn’t part of the plan, but when Keith wanted something, he went for it. He came around the side of Lance, fingers softly tracing down his arm, and dropped to the floor beside Shiro to join him in giving Lance head.

A shaky moan left Lance’s lips. He splayed his legs further to make room for the two men between them.

“Holy fu- Keith- nggh- Shir-” Lance couldn’t string two thoughts together. His brain was short-circuiting. The visual of Shiro and his boyfriend licking up his shaft at the same time, alone, would have been enough to make him come, nevermind how dizzying and amazing it was to have them moaning and sucking at his head too. Shiro’s head tilted and his tongue darted over the frenulum making Lance’s toes curl and his breath catch in his throat. His eyes momentarily lost focus as he gasped a desperate breath. He wasn’t going to last much longer at that rate. Sensing that to be the case, Shiro backed off and let Keith take over.

With one more daring plunge of his head, Keith nearly finished him off but quickly pulled away when he felt Lance’s cock twitch in just such a way. He sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and took in the gasping mess they’d reduced his boyfriend to. Slouching and disheveled, Lance breathed heavily on the chair before him, hips writhing and pushing up of their own accord, searching for any shred of friction but finding none in the empty air. For once, Keith didn’t want to keep him waiting. He crawled onto Lance’s lap again, kneeling with his shins pressing into the top of Lance’s thighs.

“You want me, baby?” Keith purred against Lance's lips and pulled his boyfriend’s halfway-undone shirt the rest of the way open.

“God, yes…” Lance whined and lurched forward to snatch up a handful of Keith-ass in each fist, capturing his mouth in the same move.

Shiro hung back while the couple kissed heatedly. He’d told these two before that there were times when a threesome might feel like a twosome, and that you just had to be patient and work through those moments. But… There were also times when a threesome was really meant to be a twosome, and Shiro couldn't think of a better gift to give Lance. Smiling at the pair who were, by the looks of it, only a handful of seconds away from making love, Shiro set about quietly clothing himself and did them one final favor - restarting the music on the laptop in a very particular place - before heading for the door. The lidded eyes of a very affected Keith caught him just as he slipped out. Shiro flicked his eyebrows at his preoccupied friend through the closing crack, wishing him a good time, and Keith returned the gesture with a grateful nod before turning his attention back to Lance.

 

_Just put your skin baby on my skin..._

 

Alone in the living room, the music continued to play.

 

_No heels, no shirt, no skirt, All I'm in is just skin…_

 

The red crop top was pushed up and the letters spelling ‘hot cookie’ soon fell to the floor.

 

_No jeans, Take em off, Wanna feel your skin…_

 

With Lance’s hands drawing slowly down his bare chest, Keith shifted the strappy bit of his thong to one side, lifted his hips just enough, and came down slow, impaling himself on Lance’s shaft with a wanton shudder.

 

_You a beast, oh, you know that I like that..._

 

Lance held Keith tightly. His eyes fluttered shut, experiencing the tight warmth he could never get enough of, then regained focus to gaze with disbelief at the man riding him, slow and with intention.

 

_Come on baby, All I wanna see you in is just skin…_

 

_All I wanna see you in is just skin…_

 

_All I wanna see you in is just skin…_

 

Wanting to make it so, Keith reached behind himself and grabbed ahold of his thong. He forcefully tore the thin strip of fabric at its narrowest point just below the base of his spine and ripped it free of the waistband next. Finding Lance's mouth again, he cast the shredded, red fabric to the floor, and then it really was just Keith in his skin, fucking an almost fully-clothed Lance on the chair.

Though Lance’s hands wandered, his body went limp, relinquishing full control to Keith, his pleading, blue eyes and softly parted lips conveyed a message - an obedient _I'm yours_ \- to the man on top of him. Keith smiled to himself, rather liking it when Lance went all subby for him. He screwed his heels into the floor and glided along the full length of Lance's cock, tightening and allowing his body to experience its full girth. He slowed, clenching again as he came up around the thick swell of it just below the head, shivering as it brushed over the spot that always drove him wild. But Keith was determined to resist the pressure building inside him. It was Lance's birthday; He wanted his boyfriend to finish first.

Resisting the urge to give in to the feeling rendering him light-headed and already fighting tooth and nail not to come, Keith had to pull off Lance fast before the sensation proved to be too much. He parlayed the abruptness of it into turning around to sit on Lance from behind, as if it had been planned all along. It was a position where he thought he might have more control, but as Lance's hands pulled his hips into place and the heat that poured through him thereafter, Keith realized that he wasn't much better off. At least, from that angle, Lance couldn't see how hard he was fighting to not lose it.

“Hey… You trying not to come?” Lance, who had evidently caught on anyways, nipped at his neck.

“You trying to make me?” Keith struggled not to gasp his retort.

Lance didn't reply, but the way his fingers scraped up Keith's inner thigh and reached for his throbbing dick were answer enough.

“Stop.” Keith batted his hand away. “This is supposed to be about you.”

“You know I get off when you get off…” The whisper made Keith tremble. 

_Damn him for being a giver…_ Keith thought.

“I’m gonna hold out- ngh-- for as long as I- ngghhh-- c-can…” Keith involuntarily curled forward as fresh heat burned through him. He pressed a palm to Lance’s thigh to still his hips just as his breath stuttered. His hips shuddered with warning too, but he managed to hold on. _Barely._

Lance’s fingers danced soothingly through his mullet and down his back while he heaved and gasped, fighting to stay in control.

“You're beautiful, babe,” Lance whispered and softly kissed the sweat-dampened space between his shoulder blades.

Blowing a relieved breath between his lips, Keith let his guard down for a second too long and Lance took full advantage of it. In one fell swoop, he hooked his ankles around Keith’s, pulling his legs out wide, shot his hips upwards mere inches, and breathily whispered, _‘Now come for me…’_ in Keith’s ear.

“Oh, fuck… Lance, no!” Keith’s body pulled tight with a gasp as Lance’s cock grazed against _that_ spot. An involuntary spasm shook his frame and he couldn’t stop himself. With a final cry of dismay that trailed into a lengthy moan, Keith was coming. Coming and crying out for Lance to fuck him, fuck him _hard._ And Lance, holding Keith steady by the hips and using leverage from the chair to thrust into him, did not hold back.

With a defeated groan, Keith slumped backwards against Lance after, chest heaving and with legs full of jelly.

“Dammit…” He bemoaned his failure. On Lance's birthday too...

“At least there’s one thing I can always beat you at,” Lance whispered victoriously into his ear. 

That reignited the competitive fires in Keith. 

“Oh?” His head snapped over his shoulder to shoot Lance a look. “You think you’ve beaten me, huh?” He peeled himself free of the other man to stand before him, contemplating his next move.

“Uh… Well, I mean...” Lance stammered while one of Keith’s eyebrows twitched dangerously.

“Get on the floor, birthday boy,” Keith ordered, stroking himself hard again.

Rather liking what had been going on in the chair, Lance started to protest but the look in Keith’s eyes told him he better shut up and do as he was told. Following orders, he slid off the side of the chair to his knees.

“Uh, how should I-”

“On your back,” Keith growled an answer instantly.

Lance’s lip twitched with intrigue.

“Are you gonna top me?”

“Yes and no.”

Lance couldn’t contain his grin. _Power bottom Keith, activate! Happy birthday to me!_ His brain sang while he sat on the floor.

“Do your worst, Kogane.” He flicked his eyebrows with challenge and started to lean back.

The second his elbows hit the carpet, Keith jumped on him, pushing him the rest of the way down and forcing his hands overhead. He held them firmly in place by the wrists while he rode Lance like a maniac.

Lance’s mind turned to mush, unable to process more than snatches of black hair, his boyfriend’s fiercely rasping breath, and the friction burning him alive from Keith's wildly moving hips.

“Fuck… Fuck, Keith-” He barely managed to gasp, voice rising with urgency as his every sense heightened. Lance’s eyes locked on a blurry vision of Keith while his heels scraped against the rug for traction to drive himself in deeper.

Keith snickered with satisfaction at Lance’s hands straining against his grasp but didn't let up, determined to give it to Lance until he begged for mercy. And finally, Keith made good on his one birthday wish for Lance. Writhing beneath Keith, Lance came harder than he could recall in recent memory, his face contorting as a scalding rush of heat that originated from his groin ripped through him, rocking his body and making the fringes of his vision go dark. 

He flinched and twitched beneath Keith for some time before the man on top finally slowed and eased up on his hands. Lance managed to wrangle one free and wipe the sweat from his forehead.

“Holy shit, babe. That was-”

“I’m not done with you yet!” Keith announced and Lance's hands were slammed back to the floor with such force that they stayed there even when Keith let go to wrestle Lance's pants down and snatch up the lube. Poppin off the cap with his thumb, his darted his eyes to Lance.

“Now I really am going to top you.”

Lance’s eyes went wide with awe and reverent admiration.

 

 

When Keith was finally finished with him - after topping him, _twice_ , and then riding him again just to make sure he was _thoroughly_ destroyed - a very drained Lance lay limp on the floor with Keith flopped over on top of him, both of them sweaty, sticky messes, Lance arguably moreso. His button-down shirt hung on by one sleeve and his pants had migrated down to his ankles.

“Okay… Okay, you win.” Lance weakly abdicated his victory. “You beat me. You’ve officially fucked my brains out.” His arms dropped uselessly to the floor.

“Thank you.” Out of breath, Keith accepted the surrender one shade below pompous and clenched around Lance once more, rocking both their bodies with an aftershock to punctuate his triumph.

“Hey, where did Shiro go?” Lance rolled his head up to look at Keith, suddenly remembering that they hadn’t started alone.

“Huh?” Keith had to rack his brain to recall that Shiro had been there too. “Oh, he left. Did you not notice?” He propped his chin on his fist and grinned smugly, rather proud of himself.

“I guess I was too busy lookin’ at you.” Lance cheekily thumbed the corner of his mouth. “But jeez… Do we need to, like, call him and apologize or something?”

“Nah.” Keith gently stroked Lance’s face. “This was for us. For you.” 

The way Keith’s eye softened made Lance’s heart melt all over again. He brought Keith’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. How he’d managed to land the best boyfriend in the universe, he’d never know.

Keith shifted his weight to get closer, and Lance, still buried inside him, twitched with another rush of pleasure. With a giddy grin, he wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled his sweat-slickened body closer.

“Damn, though... You’ve really got your work cut out for you if you ever plan on out-doing this.”

“Eh. I’ll worry about that next year.” Keith waved it off, confident he could think of plenty more ways to rock Lance's world. “Let me enjoy this win for now.” He knocked his nose against Lance’s and pulled him into a lazy kiss. 

“So uh… Do we need to talk about your career as a stripper? Because I really saw some potential today,” Lance snickered when they broke apart. 

“Shut up! I would never!” Keith laughed and swatted his side.

“I’m serious. That was fuckin’ hot, Keith!”

“Too bad you’re the only one I want to dance for.” Keith brought their faces close again.

“Well, aren’t I just the luckiest guy alive...” Lance grinned. 

“Something like that...” Keith chuckled softly against his boyfriend’s lips. “Happy birthday, baby. I love you.”

Lance’s response - a breathy _‘I love you too’_ \- was cut short by Keith’s impatient kiss.

  


  


_Happy birthday, Lance!_  
_7.28.18_

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Some art that goes along with this fic by @sihaya_art: [ Tumblr Link](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/176326905779/posting-a-little-bit-early-but-itll-be-lances) (More on the way!)  
> If you're taking commissions and wanna draw something from this hit me up! Twitter/Tumblr! [@enjayas_writes](https://twitter.com/enjayas_writes)/[@enjayas](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \- I feel like I should apologize to DW for what I do to their characters, but Keith ripping his thong off bc he's too impatient to climb off Lance first is a mood for the ages...
> 
> \- Writing dancing is not my forte... trying to practice that here.
> 
> \- Do you like having song lyrics in the story? That's something I might use more of in the future and not just for dance scenes.
> 
> \- If you're joining from the PDR AU and the recent P--R story, hopefully you can see that here that Shiro _does_ (or at least did) have boundaries and _does_ care about Lance.
> 
>  
> 
> Imagining next time at the gym…
> 
> Shiro, teasing: You wore thigh-highs for him?
> 
> Keith, embarrassed: Shut up, Shiro…
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LANCE!!!


End file.
